Legacy
by Angel362
Summary: Sequel to Unusual Allies. Wildwing, Roxy, Duke, Tanya, Mallory and Grin have gone home leaving Canard behind and thinking Dive is dead. Despite this the war still needs to be fought. Rating may go up due to adult content. Yipee! I finished! Please re
1. Chapter 1

_**Legacy.**_

**Hello this is the sequel to Unusual Allies, which means if you haven't read that you're unlikely to get pretty much the entire story. Anywho we left off with the saurians having taken over Earth, Draganus' daughter Alicia helped the guys home all except for Canard who stayed behind to find the fifteen year old Angel. Wildwing went willingly with his childhood sweetheart (everybody say aww) because he thought Nosedive was dead (gasp!). Now that we've gone through that there's just left to say I don't own the original characters (If I did then I would so have made damn well sure it was still airing and there were far more episodes!) and finally I had better warn all you faint of hearts that this story may contain torture and rape so if ya don't like it don't read it!**

**Chapter One:**

Nosedive's heart was racing as he ran along the corridor behind Phil, Thrash and Mookie towards the lower vehicle bay, behind them was an entire army of saurians searching for them. As yet their foes had not found them but he could hear two maybe three not far behind them and just to make him feel great he still hadn't recovered fully from his concussion. They were nearly to the door and he breathed a sigh of relief then gasped as he felt a searing pain go right through his right shoulder and the lower left hand side of his back. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground, he saw the others turn and Mookie turned him over crying and holding onto him, Phil and Thrash shook as they fired their puck blasters for the first time. Nosedive knew he would probably die and wished he could see Wildwing again just one more time. Phil fell to the ground and Mookie screamed as she stared into his now glassy eyes, Thrash fell to his knees and the three waited for the inevitable. The saurians approached a look of pure pleasure in what they were doing on their faces, one placed his blaster on Thrash's forehead.

"No don't hurt him please!" Mookie screamed sobbing.

"I don't care what the boss says," the one holding his blaster to Thrash's head told his comrade, "I want blood, we are saurians! We never took prisoners in the golden age, why should we now!" Nosedive tried to block out the pain and fear he felt but couldn't help but watch as the saurian started to pull the trigger Thrash shook and tears ran down his cheek but the blackness he was expecting never came; the saurians eyes went wide and he fell forward making Thrash yelp and get out of his way. The other saurian and the three kids noticed a dagger in his back at the base of his scull, the saurian spun round and raised his weapon scanning the empty hallway.

"Come out and fight coward!" it yelled growling. He waited a moment then started to make his way back along the corridor, just as he reached the bend a flash of light went through his neck and he fell, the head rolling along the floor leaving a trail of blood as it went. Nosedive tried to see who it was but found his vision going black and his body going numb, he did however notice just before he blacked out a soft hand holding his face along with a scent and voice he vaguely recognised.

"We have to go." Angel said taking over and pulling out a first aid kit out of a pack on her back and started to dress Nosedive's laser wounds. She, Thrash and Mookie turned to the nearest saurian when they heard Draganus speaking.

"_Rig the facility to blow and get out of there."_

"Oh no what do we do?" Mookie almost screeched.

"We stay calm," Angel said reassuringly as she checked Phil for any sign of life but found none, "and we get out of here, then we can help your world and the other ducks."

"But Nosedive. . ." Mookie started to protest.

"Will be fine," Angel said, "I know enough to help him, but I need time to do it and if they blow this place we'll all be dead!" Mookie nodded and Thrash got up off the floor to help Angel with Nosedive.

"Where to?" Thrash asked her.

"We go up then we can use the airowing to blast our way out just as they blow this place and use the dust cloud it'll cause to mask our escape." Angel replied as they got to the elevator and she prayed they had enough time to get to the top level before it blew. All three rushed out as soon as the doors swished open and made their way over to the airowing, once inside they made sure Dive was comfortable and Angel started it up.

"What are you doing?" Thrash asked as he found Angel furiously typing at the onboard computer.

"I'm trying to hack into the ship Draganus is using to give us a heads up as to when to fire this baby up." She replied.

"What happens if their ships detect us?" Mookie asked from further back where she was wiping Dive's forehead with a damp cloth.

"That's where my little upgrades come in," Angel said not looking up, "there's a programme I installed that can send out a signal to any scanning ship that will make us totally invisible to its computers. Even if they try to scan for heat signatures they won't find us, but we have to make our escape quick cause it won't cloak us like their shields will, to the naked eye we'll be totally visible."

"Cool." Thrash said thoroughly impressed.

"Why don't you go back there and help Mookie with Nosedive," Angel said finally glancing up as she hacked into the ships frequency, "I've switched on the portable medicom unit so it should be assessing his condition but the main thing is to stop the bleeding, he'll probably need more bandages soon." Thrash had paled at the mention of blood so when she started suggesting actually dealing with it he felt sick and ran to the toilet near the back in the cargo bay. Angel simply blinked, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered.

She didn't have to wait long as her sensors picked up a radio frequency beamed to the base she powered up the thrusters to full power and as soon as she heard the first explosion she blasted the hanger doors and flew the airowing out. She got it up to full speed and headed in the opposite direction to the flag ship. Angel switched the plane to auto pilot and rushed back to Nosedive and felt herself hesitate; he was going to need more than a hospital to survive.

"Stand back guys." She told them, "Healing power burning white," she muttered under her breath and then placed her hands over him, "recovery." She kept her eyes closed and for a sickening moment she thought the ancient spell hadn't worked but two small gasps from behind her told her otherwise. Thrash And Mookie watched as Angel's hands were surrounded by a brilliant gold light that engulfed Nosedive's wounds and after a few minutes his face changed from a pained expression to a more peaceful one and his breathing became more regular.

"Woah, what was that Angel?" Thrash asked staring at her in awe.

"It was a spell I watched a healer perform a lot when I was little," she replied walking unsteadily over to the controls again, "it was one of the few spells I had time to learn before the saurians destroyed my kind."

"You mean it was like magic!" Mookie asked sounding excited.

"Yes, magic was the foundation to our society," Angel explained as she brought up a few maps on the computer screen to see where would be safest to set down, "we still had technology like space ships and the like, in fact my planet was quite advanced, but my people still used magic for most things, that's why the saurians feared us they had all but forgotten the magic they once used to make them a formidable race of warlords, and although they quite easily managed to take over my planet my people were one of the few kinds that were deemed too much of a threat to keep any of them alive." Angel tried to keep her little story as emotionless as possible she knew if she lost control of those emotions and they were spotted it would mean the difference between life and death. She finally chose a forest not far from where they were now flying and changed course accordingly.

"Angel?" Mookie asked as she placed a blanket over Nosedive and gently tucked him in.

"Yes Mookie?"

"Will he be okay?" she asked, "I mean did your spell work?"

"I'm not all that powerful so he'll probably be pretty weak for a few days, a week maybe but he should be fine." Angel tried to give her a reassuring smile. They didn't talk for the rest of the journey and Angel set the airowing down in a clearing just large enough to fit the plane but small enough to conceal them unless they looked really closely.

Nosedive groaned and sat up, looking around he realised he was in the airowing. For a moment he couldn't remember why or how he was on the stealth ship but then he remembered the saurians and being shot and groaned again, he pulled himself to his feet and although a little shaky went to find the others.

"Nosedive!" Mookie screamed and threw her arms around his neck.

"How do ya feel man?" Thrash asked.

"Shaky but okay," Nosedive replied, "I thought I was a gonner."

"You nearly were," Mookie said stepping back from Dive, "but Angel knew this really cool spell that saved you, it was so cool!"

"Spell?" Nosedive said sceptically.

"Trust me man you'd have to see it to believe it." Thrash supplied.

"Oh," Nosedive rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "where is Angel?"

"Oh she's gone back to the city to steal us some supplies and see if she can find out anything about the others." Mookie told him then noticed his face fall.

"Wing still hasn't recovered from his injuries," Dive said absently then his face grew dark, "if Draganus hurts him I swear I'll kill him."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that." Angel said from the cargo bay door.

"Hey Angel you're back." Mookie stated the obvious.

"What do you mean?" Dive asked Angel before the conversation topic was totally changed.

"I have good new and bad news," Angel said as she passed them and placed a pack slung over her shoulder on the floor next to the storage room, "the good news is that not only will the saurians not be looking for us yet, but your brother's escaped!"

"Great!" Dive yelled, "When do we go find him and the others?"

"That brings us to the bad news," Angel looked straight at Nosedive unsure of how to tell him what she had to say so she decided to just spit it out, "everyone thinks you're dead so they. . . they went home."

"They went home without me?" Nosedive said feeling just a little betrayed.

"From what I could find out Wildwing was pretty gutted about your death," Angel told him, "I haven't known you long but even I can tell how much you two meant to each other, whilst he knew you were alive he'd keep fighting." Angel placed a hand on his shoulder but Dive looked away, "but when he thought you were dead. . ."

"He gave up." Dive finished, "He gave up cause of me!" Dive turned and slammed his fist into the nearest wall making it bleed.

"Well that was productive." Angel said watching him not entirely sure what to do.

"And so male." Mookie agreed.

"I need to be alone." Dive said and walked out of the airowing and started to wonder off into the forest.

"Will he be okay?" Angel asked worried.

"I hope so," Thrash replied, "he's gotta teach me and Mook how to use a puck blaster." But Angel wasn't listening she started off after Nosedive. Thrash and Mookie shrugged and started to rummage through Angel's pack to see what she'd stolen. Angel followed his tracks and soon caught up with him at a small stream. He sat beside it and played with the water as tears streamed down his face.

"I thought I said I wanted to be alone." He said not looking up.

"I'm sorry I was worried," Angel said sheepishly, "besides friends are supposed to comfort each other right?" She said smiling nervously, "we . . . we are friends aren't we." Nosedive smiled despite himself, Angel was so confident when she fought or in front of strangers but when you took the time to get to know her she was really self conscious and unsure, all that confidence was just an act.

"Yeah Angel we're friends," he said finally looking at her, "best friends."

"Really?" She asked sitting down beside him, "I've never had a best friend before."

"Never?" Dive watched her face as she tried to think and stifled a laugh when she made a weird face.

"I don't really remember before the invasion on our planet," she said looking up into the sky, "and the people who brought me up lived way up in the mountains so there wasn't anyone else there to play with all I did was train, then when we were found and I escaped I stole a ship and I've been mostly by myself since."

"Sounds lonely."

"I guess but you can't really miss something you never had so it never really bothered me," Angel turned to him, "besides I enjoyed blowing those creepy lizards up and stealing their loot!" Angel noticed Dive was staring at her intently and a slight blush came to her face, "What?"

"You're crazy you know that," he said softly shaking his head then noticed her blush deepen, "are you blushing?" He teased.

"No," she looked away and covered her cheeks with her hands, "space pirates never blush."

"I don't think you're a real space pirate," Dive told her, "you're not one of the bad guys and you're certainly not as bad as Duke makes out, if you were I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you my life Angel." There was an uncomfortable pause as they stared at each other.

"Oh it was nothing!" Angel said a little too loudly then paused for a little bit, "so what do we do now?"

"Start a resistance I guess." Dive replied.

"First we need somewhere to keep our gear," Angel said thinking out loud, "somewhere the saurians can't find us."

"There was an army base just out side of Anaheim," Dive said, "what about there?"

"No go it's too high profile." Angel replied then her face brightened, "OO but I bet I can hack into their systems and find one suitable and if there's still any army guys at the base we choose we can give them a heads up that we're coming."

"Okay," Dive said enthusiastically, "but I'm going with you."

"No we need you to fly the airowing, if I need a quick getaway then you're our best pilot." Dive looked like he was about to protest but decided against it.

"But Thrash and Mookie are no way good enough to go with you. You can't go alone Angel." Dive pleaded with her.

"I been up against worse," she told him touched that he cared; "besides we're in just as much danger staying here, it won't be long before they notice the airowing through those trees."

"I guess, Just be careful okay?" Dive said.

"I will," she replied kissing his cheek, making him blush, and then she got up and headed back the way they came, "you coming?" Nosedive grinned and ran past her towards the airowing, Angel made and indignant cry and ran after him.

**Hey hey what do you think? Toodles Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Legacy.**_

**Chapter Two:**

Angel tried to keep her eyes open but was fighting a loosing battle, they'd found a small base out in the artic and the small unit there had welcomed their help they'd now been in the arctic for four months. Nosedive walked in and looked around to find his friend asleep on one of the many vehicles she was modifying; he smiled and shook her shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Angel said then slowly fell back to sleep against Nosedives stomach. Nosedive picked her up and blushed at the thought of how nice it felt to have a girl in his arms, then took her to her small box like room where he pulled her boots off and gently tucked her in. He then went to see what was going on.

"Hey what's the haps cap?" he asked Captain O'Rielly.

"Oh hi Nosedive," the young captain looked at a computer screen and sighed, "Another base's been sacked."

"So what else is new?" Dive asked then winced at the older guys expression, "Hey, Carl with Angel on the case we'll get em."

"I've got fifty fighting fit guys here tops and most of them are the younger scientists," Carl sighed and reminded Nosedive so much of his brother the only difference was Carl had joined the army out of choice not necessity, "I've only been a captain for a few months how in God's name am I supposed to lead a resistance effort wit fifty guys!"

"We'll find a way." Nosedive said not really wanting to think about what was happening the emotional scars were still too fresh from the Puckworld invasion.

"Listen we'll find you a way home," Carl turned to the younger man, "you're helping us so we'll find a way if we can."

"I know man." Dive replied then bade his goodbye and went to find something to do.

Angel woke up in her bed and really didn't remember falling asleep but found her covers so comfortable that she didn't really want to leave but then she remembered all the gear she had to upgrade to get it battle ready and she got out with a groan. She grabbed a towel and her toiletries and walked down the hall to the shower room. She had her shower and got into some more old clothes that had been found for her to work in then got back to work in the hanger. After a while though she had a headache and began cursing to herself under her breath, she knew it was due to lack of sleep but they needed it done and she was the only one with the knowledge to pull it off. She stopped to rub her eyes and felt someone start to rub her shoulders she leant back and let a moan of pleasure slip her lips.

"You need a break girl," Nosedive said softy rubbing the tenseness out of her shoulders then started to work on her neck, "why don't we go out for a walk or something."

"I can't Dive I have to finish these." She said brushing him away and picking up her tools again, Nosedive growled like his brother used to when he hadn't done what Wing wanted and took hold of her wrists and gently took the tools away.

"Please Angel you're gonna make yourself sick at this rate and then you won't be able to help us at all." Dive held her chin with his fingers and lifted it so he could see her tired eyes, "we all know how hard you're working the others aren't going to mind." Angel gave him a questioning look then nodded her head a slight smile brushing her lips.

"Okay." She said standing up and Dive placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on it's cold outside you need to put something warmer on." Angel stopped and he looked back at her she had a slight twinkle in her eye. She pressed the button on her gold wrist band and her outfit changed but instead of her usual battle gear she wore trousers, with heeled boots, a long sleeved top and an ankle length coat with a hood all in silver.

"It's thermal." She told him.

"We'll let's go then." Dive said shaking his head and replacing his arm around her shoulders. He didn't know when it had happened but they'd grown so much closer over the last few months, they were still friends as far as either of them were concerned but they had found something special and were happy with that. They walked out of the base not worried about the saurians as the lizards hated the cold weather of the polar ice caps the view was beautiful and Dive felt it was almost like home. They walked through the snow for about a half hour then sat on Dive's coat for a while to look at the stars.

"Is this like your planet?" Angel asked sleepily, "you know before the saurians?"

"Yeah kind of," Dive answered, "I mean we had a summer and a winter but there was always snow, just less of it depending on the season."

"Was it as cold?" Angel said wrapping her coat around her more tightly. Nosedive chuckled and pulled her close to keep her warm.

"In the summer yeah," he told her as she snuggled in, "but it got a lot colder in the winter."

"Do you miss it?" Angel asked.

"A lot," Dive replied shifting slightly to get more comfortable, "how about you do you miss your home?"

"Not much but sometimes." The two friends stayed silent for a while watching the sky, it was the winter season so it stayed dark day and night and although there were a few clouds starting to appear in the sky Angel and Nosedive could see the stars quite clearly. After a while though more clouds appeared and blocked the stars from view, the wind began to pick up and Dive began to pick up the familiar scent of an approaching snow storm.

"We'd better head back," Dive said and Angel groaned, "There's a storm coming in."

"I guess," Angel said getting up, "thanks Dive, this was nice." Dive just smiled and pulled his coat back on. They walked back the way they came and Angel was glad Dive was used to finding his way in the snow as she had no idea where she was. The snow started to fall after they'd been walking for ten minutes and Dive cursed under his breath.

"Hey Angel," he shouted over the wind, "you got compass or something?" Angel thought for a second then took a small device out of a pouch hidden in her belt, she turned it on and it showed the four directions. "Great we need to head north-east!" He yelled again and Angel nodded wishing she'd made her outfit warmer, her fingers were gloved but they were still getting too cold and freezing up. They kept walking but the weather just kept getting worse and soon they had to hold on to each others hands to keep from getting separated, "we need to find shelter!"

"Fine by me!" Angel said through chattering teeth and Nosedive frowned, he hadn't yet begun to feel the cold but Angel's hand was already like ice and he was starting to worry, he took his jacket back off and wrapped it around her shoulders then carried on in the direction back to base remembering a large rock formation they had to pass and hoping there was some sort of cave they could wait out the weather in but even with Angel's compass he was sure they were lost. "Dive?" Angel felt so tired and cold she just wanted to lie down and sleep even though her mind was telling her that she couldn't. Nosedive looked back at her, "Dive I can't walk any more."

"I know girl but we have to." Dive told her and pulled her along but stopped when Angel slipped and fell, "Angel!" He knelt down, brushed some hair out of her face and pulled her hood back up, "come on girl if we stop now we'll never get there." Nosedive tried not to show his panic but he knew what the cold could do to someone and he knew he had to get Angel back fast before she got pneumonia, "Angel you have to get up we can't stay here," he pleaded. At first he thought she'd fallen asleep and he panicked but after a while she looked up and tried to get up but fell back down again so he picked her up and started walking again. He'd lost track of time when he reached the rock formation and he didn't waste time trying to find some shelter. It was a very small cave but it would just fit the two of them inside so he awkwardly got inside with Angel who was just barely awake and pulled out a communicator, "Carl do you read me?" Dive said into it, "Carl? Come in!" Dive shook the communicator and cursed every word he knew, "Anybody!"

"Nosedive this is Carl where in hell are you!" Nosedive breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I'm in that rock formation about a mile from the base but the weather's so bad I'm not sure," Nosedive told the captain, "Angel's with me and she needs help!"

"Okay Dive I've picked up your signal and I'll send out a pick up team, hold on and keep her warm, do not let that kid fall asleep!" the line went dead and Nosedive put the comm. Away, no longer wearing it on his wrist any more then wrapped his arms around Angel trying to get her warm again.

"Angel?" Dive lifted her head and saw her eyes closed, "Angel!" He yelled and shook her, "Angel you can't fall asleep, not yet!" Angel moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm cold." She whispered. Dive responded by pulling her closer and trying to use his body heat to warm her up.

"Just don't fall asleep okay." Dive pleaded.

"Tell me about your family." Angel said quietly.

"Well I don't really remember my dad but my mom was real pretty," Dive smiled at the memory, "she had white feathers just like Wing's but blonde hair like mine, she was a great cook and used to sing to use during storms like this. She'd stayed at home since giving birth to me cause something went wrong and she wasn't all that strong after that but she never blamed me and she always took great care of us. And when Wildwing got to play professional hockey paid for everything and took care of her."

"Sounds nice," Angel said, "wish I had a family."

"I bet anything she love you!" Dive told her.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know me and Wing were at the park the day of the invasion and I haven't seen her since," Dive sighed, "I guess she's dead, like I said she wasn't very strong."

"I'm sorry." Angel tried her best to stay awake but the darkness consumed her. She could hear the frantic screams of Nosedive trying to keep her awake but she just did have the energy any more.

Angel woke up and the first thing she did was to sit up and regretted it. She looked around and saw Nosedive asleep in a chair to her left and Mookie to her right. Mookie noticed her and waved then mouthed 'are you okay' to which Angel nodded.

"I'm a little thirsty." Angel said loud enough for Mookie to hear but without waking up Nosedive. Mookie smiled and rushed off to find her some water and Angel lay back down to stare at the ceiling, but it wasn't long before she was bored and she looked around for a book or something to keep her occupied. Angel spotted an old comic she assumed Dive had been reading but it was just out of reach so she threw off her covers and got out of bed. She steadied herself and shook away the dizzy feeling she felt then slowly made her way over to the table and the comic. Unfortunately she didn't see the wire along the floor and tripped. She let out a few curses and went to get back up and jumped when she felt someone helping her.

"You're worse than Wildwing!" Dive told her, picking her up and placing her back on the bed and pulling the covers back over her and sitting back down looking thoroughly unimpressed. "I could have lost you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Angel joked.

"I'm serious Angel!" Dive said looking away, "you're the only one . . . like me. I can't loose you like every one else." Dive looked back at Angel who looked confused, "that made sense in my head."

"I think I understand." Both jumped when alarms went off.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence." Dive grumbled and went over to a panel in the wall and pressed a button, "What's going on." He waited a few seconds then tried again but no one answered. "Is anyone there!"

"And here I though I had destroyed you boy." Nosedive spun round to find Draganus standing in the doorway, "when my leak told me there was a mighty duck in the artic I thought he meant that accursed Canard, but you will be far more satisfying." Draganus laughed and advanced on Nosedive.

"Leave him alone!" Angel yelled desperately searching for either a weapon or her wrist band to change into her battle gear.

"Oh don't worry my dear I certainly haven't forgotten about you," Draganus chuckled glancing at Angel, "I have big plans for you your highness."

"If you hurt her I'll. . ." Dive couldn't finish the threat as the overlord had roughly grabbed the young ducks neck.

"You'll what boy?" Draganus' voice became dangerous, "your brother isn't here now, you're just a child what possible threat could you be to me?" Nosedive gasped for air and Angel shakily got to her feet and ran at Draganus, she grabbed the hand holding Nosedive but Draganus back handed her away. "You two are nothing but children but when I'm through you won't be for long." Draganus laughed and dropped his victim then motioned for some soldiers to take his new prisoners. He led the party outside where the residents of the base were gathered broken and beaten. "Hear me humans," Nosedive looked over to the frightened humans and picked out Carl, "these children cannot help you and will be an example for you all, they will be shown exactly what it means to be my enemies and my slaves."

"No they're just kids!" One of the older officers yelled angrily.

"Let them go scum bag." Yelled another.

Carl simply stayed silent as if he could sense what was about to happen. His eyes showed remorse and he smiled at Dive before the saurians opened fire. Their victims screamed and fell like dominoes Dive felt the tears begin to fall, "I'm sorry." He whispered then saw Thrash and Mookie fall holding on to each other, "oh gods I'm so sorry."

**Well that's chappy two, please review! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Legacy.**_

**Chapter Three:**

Nosedive glared at Draganus whilst the saurian dictator spoke with one of his men. Angel was tied up next to him and was shivering like a leaf, he leant a little closer to her to keep her warm but considering she was still in the bed shirt from the infirmary it was a loosing battle, but there was no way Draganus was going to care and right now there was nothing more he could do about it save whisper the occasional reassurance that everything would be okay. They'd been taken to what he assumed was either the master tower or Maleficent's cruiser they'd been there for at least two hours if not longer and Dive was at a loss as to what to do. Neither of them had any weapons to speak of and without Angel's wrist band they weren't likely to get any. It was safe to say that at this precise moment in time Nosedive was getting more than a little worried. Draganus turned a vicious glint in his eyes.

"Take her and do what you will," he spoke to the soldier, "however I want her alive when you are done, are we clear?"

"Yes my Lord," the soldier replied then glanced at Nosedive, "and him sir?"

"He is mine alone to play with." Draganus laughed and watched as his minion advance on Angel. Nosedive struggled to get free and help her but the binds were too tight.

"Don't touch her!" Dive yelled when Angel screamed and desperately tried to get away.

"Not so tough without your toys are you little girl?" The soldier mocked when he roughly pulled her to her feet and started to drag her away.

"No!" Dive screamed again, "leave her alone!" Draganus watched enjoying every moment of the young ducks fear; he could smell it from the other side of the room. He revelled in the Nosedive's pain for a few moments after Angel had been taken and then walked over knocking him unconscious.

Nosedive woke up and grimaced at the bruise he could feel forming on the right side of his face, even his eye felt like it was swelling up. He groaned and lifted his head slightly to see where he was, it wasn't the room from before and he was no longer on the floor. He was now hanging from his wrists in a darkened room, he couldn't see anyone there but he could feel someone's presence and he couldn't suppress a shudder.

"You're going to wish you had died when I blew up your second base boy." Draganus' voice came from somewhere to his left. Dive shuddered again despite himself. Your brother can no longer help you; in fact he left without you! Not very brotherly was it?"

"He thought I was dead you scales for brains!" Dive yelled and instantly regretted it as he felt a clawed hand swipe at his chest; he let out a muffled scream and felt blood seep through his shirt and down his middle.

"You'll stay quiet if you know what's good for you," Draganus hissed, "of course you soon won't be able to talk, just scream." Dive only had a few seconds before he felt claws dig into his back a slowly rake through his skin. Draganus grinned at the scream he had caused. "I may not be able to get to your brother anymore, but you will be close enough for now, and when Wraith completes the spell my mate gave him your brother will suffer adequately."

"Leave him alone." Dive said through gritted teeth. Claws dug into his back once more and he whimpered.

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" Draganus said almost sweetly and that sent a chill through Dive's spine. A door opened somewhere and Dive turned his head from the light.

"My lord I am ready." Wraith said entering.

"Excellent." Draganus replied. Wraith walked over to another part of the room and was cloaked in the darkness until Dive heard a few muttered words and a light emanated from the same direction. Nosedive could now see some kind of altar and almost asked what they were doing but remembered Draganus' warning and kept his beak shut. The light around Wraith grew and there was a large ball appearing in front of the old lizard in which shapes were becoming apparent.

Wildwing sighed as the cheers sounded from his overly grateful people; to him he'd only done what he thought any other able puckworlder would have done. He and the rest of the team were being treated like royalty but there was an air of sadness through all of them. They'd wanted to bring the whole team home but instead they'd lost one forever and left another behind, they hadn't even defeated Draganus just made sure he couldn't come back. Wildwing had taken it the hardest and had yet to talk to anyone other than Roxy. He put on a brave face for the public as he was doing now but inside he felt like he was suffocating, he just wanted it all to end for him to go somewhere and be with his Roxy and cry until there were no tears left, he'd failed his brother and he felt that all this fuss was not deserved on his part. A large flash of light overhead caused the cheers to become panicked screams and a large ball appeared a sickeningly familiar face in its centre.

"Draganus." Wildwing growled.

"Your plan worked you miserable mallard," Draganus told him almost cheerfully making the team wonder what was up, "I can no longer find your pathetic little planet. However there was one flaw," Draganus stepped out of the way to reveal a blonde duck hanging from the ceiling just behind him. Wildwing dropped to his knees shaking his head slowly.

"It can't be him he's dead!" Mallory yelled.

"Yeah more likely that's the Chameleon!" Duke said confidently but in actual fact had a sickening feeling in his stomach. Draganus smiled at them showing all of his teeth then approached Nosedive.

"A parting gift Wildwing," Draganus tore into Nosedive's flesh causing the teen to scream harder than he ever had before, after a few minutes Draganus stopped and pulled up Dive's, who was by now unconscious, head by his hair, "don't worry yourself Wildwing I won't let him die, I'll take good care of your baby brother!" Draganus laughed as the ball began to fade.

Wildwing stared at the now empty space in the sky. All were silent and looking at him. But there was nothing he could say, so he yelled and slammed his fists into the floor.

Angel sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell she'd been thrown in after the saurian lackeys had finished with her. She could still feel their breath on her skin; still feel them inside her. She had never been this scared before in her life she felt so . . . useless as not only could she not help herself but she couldn't help Nosedive. She'd heard his screaming and Draganus' maniacal laughter just a little while before and had tried to block it out. Her magic was of no use, it was only white magic spells for healing and lighting, that sort of thing she couldn't remember any black magic attack spell that would get her out of here. Angel pulled the blanket closer around her bare skin fell into a restless sleep;

_Angel walked along the long halls she had once called home as a small child. It was as she remembered, full_ _of finery and elegance. Three of her sisters ran past her a little down the hall they turned and waved then carried on, Angel waved back but they had already turned a corner. She carried on down the hallway to the big doors to the ball room and smiled at the beautiful room with the tapestries telling of times gone by and the multicoloured silks decorating it and at the far end were her parents' thrones. She remembered her mother allowing her to sit on hers once and pretend to be the queen and laughed, life had been so simple then. But what would her mother think of her now? She had been tainted, used like some whore. _

"_You have forgotten who you are." A sad yet familiar voice told her. Angel spun around to see her mother. The queen's dark purple hair fell almost to her ankles and was held in place by a gold band towards the bottom, Angel had always wondered how that had worked but had been told that was a secret for older women._

"_Mother!" Angel said and ran to her but she disappeared._

"_This is only a dream my little Angel," her mother told her smiling lovingly at her child, "you are the last of my children and the direct descendent of the great Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev." Angel looked away ashamed to be mentioned in the same breath as the two who had saved her world many times over, over a thousand years before. "You have the means to escape my little one you only have to believe in yourself to do it."_

"_I don't understand I don't have any weapons!" Angel replied wrapping her arms around herself in self pity._

"_You are the descendant of Lina Inverse Atchika, and like her you are a fey, magic comes naturally to us. You only have to remember the spells." Angel's mother walked over to her daughter and stroked her face._

"_I never learnt any attack spells." Angel said dejectedly._

"_You may not have been taught them but I remember how you would watch your older sister and brothers learn their spells," her mother turned and looked at the tapestries, "you must think back, and use the spells that were taught to your siblings. Then you must return home little one and find the old lands."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will," her mother turned as if someone were speaking to her, "I have precious little time left dear heart I will tell you this in your father's secret library there exists a journal that would be of great use to you in your journey ahead. Seek it out before you find the old lands." She started to fade, "your family and I love you very much, and may Cepheid be with you, goodbye my little Angel."_

"_No mother!" Angel pleaded and ran to her image, "please I can't do it alone, please don't leave me!" But her mother had already vanished and the palace was fading into darkness as well._

"_You already have someone to help you," she heard her mother whisper; "you and your friend Nosedive must help each other to defeat your enemies." The voice echoed away into the darkness along with the palace._

Angel woke up to tears in her eyes. For a long time she couldn't bring herself to do anything but after a while she heaved a big sigh and began to think back to when she was a small child and watching her siblings magic lessons from the sorcerers. There was one she could think of that might work and the saurians would never expect her to use a spell their own mages used on a regular basis. She chanted a few words, hoping she'd remembered them correctly and then;

"FIREBALL!" She yelled and a ball of molten hot flames burst through the door and whoever was standing guard behind it. Angel thanked all of her gods individually along with a couple of dark lords just in case, then she set about making the blanket a little easier to escape in or at least serviceable until she could find something else to wear. Angel ignored the aching of her thighs not wanting to think about what had cause them and ran along the corridor in the direction she had been dragged. Unfortunately she was soon lost due to the fact that you don't usually pay much attention when about to be raped so she decided instead to find a computer and hack her way in to find her way to Nosedive and then to a gateway generator, a few minutes later she had his location and worked out how to get there and how to get to a nearby generator. She took off at a full run nit worried about anyone hearing her as her bare feet made little noise but she kept all her senses alert in case she ran into anyone. She had to hide from a total of six sets of guards before she found where she was looking for, at the door she paused for a moment unsure as to whether she wanted to see what was inside but then just as quickly as the thought came it disappeared and she went inside ready to cast another fireball if needed. Inside she was greeted with Nosedive's still, pale body bandaged from nearly head to toe.

"Nosedive?" She whispered as she approached him, "Nosedive please you have to wake up, we have to escape." She reached him and shook him gently, he was too warm to the touch and his feathers were damp from sweat which meant the wounds could already be infected and she needed to get him somewhere safe to help him before the infection took too much hold on his body. "Nosedive, please! I can't carry you you're too heavy!" This time Nosedive's eyes slowly fluttered opened, he looked over at and smiled weakly.

"You're okay." He said, "This is all a bad dream right?" His baby blue eyes pleaded with her.

"Yeah that's right but we have to get away." Angel said with panic etched in every word. Nosedive sat up slowly with Angel's help and leaning on her for support they slowly made their way out of the room and down the right hand corridor. Angel took him past several doors until she stopped and tried one at the end of the corridor. Both teens were relived when the door opened easily and no one was inside, Angel propped Dive on a chair and started to get the generator up and running whilst making sure the computer deleted all evidence of where they were going as soon as they had passed through the portal.

"Where are we going?" Dive asked trying hard not to pass out from pain and exhaustion.

"My home world," Angel replied and smiled when a portal opened to their right, "I have to find something." She said cryptically then ran back over to him to let him lean on her again, "come on lets go!"

They walked through the portal and landed on lush green grass, around them was what would have once been a majestic garden but years of neglect had made it a wild array of plants. Angel led him over to the biggest house he'd ever seen, it too was suffering from neglect but it was still pretty amazing. Inside Angel led him through one huge and dusty room after the other until she came to a room that looked like it had belonged to a little boy once on the second floor. She shook out the sheets and let him lie down where he gratefully fell into a deep slumber.

**Another chappy up! Cepheid is a God from Slayers by Hajime Kanzaka and Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev are his oh so cool characters, if you have never heard, read or seen any of the slayers anime/manga then you are deprived people and don't know what your missing out on, forget Buffy Lina's the real slayer folks (although I do love our blonde vamp layer – oh I'm sorry I meant slayer, he he he! Although I'd drool over spike any day!) Anywho please review I love reading both the good and the bad stuff and any comment's a useful one! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Legacy.**_

**Hey it's been a while since I updated this one, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

Nosedive awoke with a start. Sweat covered his brow and his body shook. He leant his head back against the wall and tried to slow his breathing down and told himself he shouldn't be scared. He was an adult he could take on the universe if he wanted to.

"I am so dead." Nosedive sighed and got out of bed, moving slowly he pulled on some old clothes Angel had found and washed for him and went to find his saviour. She was in the library on the ground floor at the north end of the building, or in this case castle. They'd been there for three weeks recovering and looking for whatever it was that was going to help them find something Angel called the old lands. She was reading through yet more books.

"You know the first thing the saurians wasted was the libraries and any way of learning." Dive said taking a seat opposite her and picking up a book that was written in funny symbols.

"Knowledge is power," Angel said not looking up from the book she was reading, "There may have been a way for your people to stop them in your books so they destroyed them."

"So how come these weren't destroyed?" Dive asked finding another off the shelves written in English and sat back down to read through it, it wasn't a comic but at least he felt he was helping in some way even if it wasn't his usual taste in reading.

"Because there was no need," Angel replied closing her book and reaching for the one with funny symbols, "all other races on this planet are forbidden to come to this kingdom, any who do and are found are killed and aside from me there isn't anyone left to read them after they got through anyway."

"Oh," Dive gave her a funny look after she'd seemed to read a few pages, "You can read that."

"Uh huh they're runes," she explained, "they're a pain to learn and on this world a long dead method but I was taught how to read them when I was little."

"Cool so what are we looking for?" Dive asked reading a paragraph about the definitions of magic.

"Any clue as to where the old lands may be, I still haven't found my father's secret study yet so in between I've been reading up on anything to do with magic, magical lands that sort of thing."

"Can you cast other things other than that healing spell?" Dive asked.

"Sure, but not much else, I used a Fireball in Draganus' stronghold to get us out and I can cast Lighting, but anything stronger like resurrection or even a flare arrow and I wouldn't know where to start." Angel looked up at Dive who looked totally confused.

"He . . . you lost me at lighting."

"Well that healing spell I cast on you was recovery it's great for any non fatal wounds but when they're serious it's not always enough so then you should use resurrection, those two spells along with lighting are white magic spells used by medics and priestess' and so on. The fireball is a black magic attack spell along with the flare arrow and the more powerful Gaav flare or the devastating Dragon slave." Nosedive tried to listen but found himself more interested in the way Angel was explaining everything so enthusiastically, "then there's shamanistic magic which includes things like the Ra tilt and the elmekia lance. They're spells that can attack you're astral body and are especially useful against monsters."

"Monsters!" Dive said alarmed, "You mean like the bogey man?" He said more jokingly.

"Something like that but in this dimension the monsters are an entire race."

"Okay, well not only do we have saurians to worry about but monsters as well, great!"

"I wouldn't worry too much as far as I know the last time any dangerous monsters were sighted was before I was born and lesser demons are easy to deal with!"

"That makes me feel so much better!" Dive said sarcastically. "Hey what's that?" There was a glimmer of light coming from the back of the room, like something was there and the light was reflecting on it.

"I don't know I've never noticed it before." Angel got up and followed Dive over to the wall where they found a small gold disk embedded into it. Nosedive noticed some writing on it and squinted to read it but it was too dusty so he used his sleeve to wipe it. Something moved the entire wall along with the book shelf moved back and behind was a set of stone stairs. "An invitation if ever I saw one." Angel said as she walked past and started to climb the stairs, Dive shrugged and followed. At the top they found a circular room with a weird skylight, telescopes, and unusual tapestries and yet more books, but one caught Angel's eye. It was on an old wooden table at the back of the room.

"I don't believe it!" She said when she saw the cover.

"What?"

"This, It. . .It . . ."

"What!" Dive demanded.

"It's my ancestor's," she said picking it up carefully, "this is Lina Inverse's journal!"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Oh yes it means I've got a few spells to try out and if memory serves there should be detailed instructions of how to get to the old lands in here, they'll be in code of course but that shouldn't tale long to decipher." They went downstairs and got comfortable before opening the ancient book. Nosedive grabbed the book he'd been reading earlier and allowed Angel to read for a while. "Here it is! It says we have to go to Saillune first to get a sacred item kept there and then we travel to the valley of dreams where we have to chant this incantation and wait for a guide who will take only those worthy to Avalon."

"Avalon, I thought we were going to the old lands?"

"We are that what they're called!" Angel got up and walked out of the room mumbling to herself about various things they would need for their journey and how they would need a map to make sure they got to saillune as she hadn't been there since she was three and wasn't entirely sure it was still there. Nosedive shook his head and smiled, then made himself a little more comfortable and carried on reading his book; "the basic theories behind the various forms of magic."

**There ya go a new chappy, sorry it took so long, hope you like it, please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Legacy.**_

**Chapter Five:**

Nosedive nearly jumped out of his skin when a tree to his left literally exploded courtesy of Angel and another new spell she was trying out from her ancestor's journal.

"Angel I get why your doin that an all but could ya warn me first?"

"Sorry." She blushed slightly, "Not bad though huh?"

"What blowing up the oh so dangerous tree?" Dive teased.

"No!" She cried indignantly, "I mean the spell, it was a Burst Rondo. An explosion spell, it says here that they're more powerful than any explosive made by human methods."

"Cool does that mean I got my own personal nuke around?"

"Very funny," she frowned at him, "listen before we go into Saillune I think we should put on something to hide our faces or something."

"Why? I thought you said Draganus wouldn't know where we went?" Dive said kicking some dirt onto the camp fire and packing the last of the gear they'd bought with them.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean he or Maleficent haven't already guessed where we may have gone and told his troops to keep an eye out for us does it."

"Guess not." Dive said, "Is purple hair normal on this planet?"

"It's not common if that's what you mean," she replied and watched as he rummaged through her pack, "what are you doing?"

"Improvising." He found what he was looking for and pulled out a cloak he'd seen her pack, "here, this should hide you're face just fine and didn't you say there were people that looked like animals here too?"

"Yeah beast men, although I've never heard of a duck man before." Angel replied making a face at the old cloak that still smelled of moth balls, she shook it out and put it on.

"No biggie it doesn't mean there aren't any though does it?" He pulled out some clothes and rubbed them in the dirt, "how's your acting Angel?"

"Okay I guess but why are you ruining those clothes I just washed!" Angel fumed.

"Because you're gonna be some fancy lady and I'm gonna be you servant." He told her then pulled the clothes on.

"Ew, you're actually going to wear those?"

"Uh huh and when we're in there act like I can't talk," he said grinning, "Those creepos are looking for a duck who can talk and fight not a servant who's dumber than a rock right?"

"Okay whatever you say Nosedive," Angel turned away and looked in the direction of the city, "I have a bad feeling about this." She said to herself.

Inside the city it was surprisingly prosperous. People were rushing around everywhere buying things, selling things and doing what most normal people do and what surprised them the most was the considerable lack of saurian guards. They made their way through the city following the directions in the journal to a large temple. Inside was a large statue of a dragon and the odd shrine maiden milling around. Angel signalled to Nosedive to follow her lead and walked over to the back of temple and found a tiny lever which she pulled to reveal a small cabinet behind a slab on the wall, inside was a ornate box which Angel picked up and looked inside.

"It's a unicorn horn!" She whispered excitedly, "A real unicorn horn! Ahh!" She yelled when someone grabbed them from behind and pulled them back.

"You would dare steal from Cephied's temple!" A man boomed, "This is most unjust!" The man, who was quite tall and not all that good looking, pulled back the hood on Angel's cloak and his eyes bulged. "By Cephied! Queen Seyuri! You're alive!"

"Actually no," Angel said ignoring Nosedive's groan at her denial, "I'm princess Atchika her daughter."

"Well then my dear please come to the castle and tell me why you are here," he looked to the guards who were still holding them and they instantly let go at his harsh stare, "You're mother was a dear friend of mine as your family and my own have been friends for many centuries."

"Sure, why not!" Angel said noticing that the man she assumed to be the prince of Saillune still had the horn they needed. They were led along the streets of Saillune to the castle at the centre and shown inside. The prince gave them both adjoining rooms and allowed them some time to freshen up along with some fresh clothes to wear.

"Wow." Nosedive said under his breath when Angel came out of her room in the dress the prince had provided, she'd even bothered to do up her hair as well. She saw him and blushed crimson.

"I guess we'd better not keep the prince waiting huh?" She giggled when Dive kept staring at her whilst shaking his head no then snapped out of it and offered his arm to her. They followed a maid that had been waiting for them down to the dinning hall and sat to wait for the prince.

"If that guy's the prince who's the king?" Dive asked as he studied a few of the paintings and tapestries hanging on the wall.

"Saillune never has a king," Angel told him then laughed at the look he gave her, "since a prince called Phillionel the rulers of this city and kingdom have been called prince rather than king, I'm not really sure why."

"He doesn't look like a prince does he?"

"No he doesn't." she smiled, "But I remember him being very kind and funny, the rulers of Saillune are taught to honour justice beyond anything else."

"And rightly so princess," the Prince boomed from the doorway, "it is this love of justice that has kept my city safe all these years from those monsters that destroyed your people my dear. I am truly sorry but when my army arrived at your palace it had already been sacked and we found no survivors. When we realised that they would come to attack the rest of our fair world I ordered my army to return to Saillune to protect it."

"As any good ruler would do." Angel looked down at her hands trying not to remember that horrible night.

"I did however make sure that the bodies of the royal family were retrieved and brought to Saillune for a proper burial, and once we were sure Saillune was safe I sent back a small squad to bury the rest of the fallen."

"Thank you sir." Angel felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and squeeze them reassuringly, she looked up to see Nosedive.

"Please call me Benjamin or Ben would do. After all we're all royalty aren't we?" Angel smiled at him and looked up.

"Thanks Ben."

"Now tell me why have you returned after all these years? I thought for sure you were dead along with your family," Ben sat down at the head of the table and looked at her, "although I have to admit we could never be totally sure having not found a body."

"The saurians that killed my parents are still after me," Ben sucked in a breath, "my friend and I are looking for a way to stop them once and for all and to do that I need that horn to find Avalon."

"How do you know that is where you will find your answers?" Ben asked.

"I had a vision of my mother," Angel told him, "she told me to find the old lands and, well she told me about a possession of my fathers, the journal of Lina Inverse. It existed so I guess if she got us this far then the rest must be true too right?" She looked up at Ben hopefully.

"Of course, you may have the horn and I will give you all you need to make the journey," he told her, "I would go with you myself but the high level magic protecting this city is linked to me so I cannot leave without endangering my people."

"We'll be fine on our own sir." Nosedive said not sure if he was allowed to call him by name when he wasn't any kind of royalty.

"It's Ben my boy, now Atchika you must tell me about your young companion here."

"Oh this is Nosedive, we met through a friend," She said glancing sideways as five or six maids brought in various dishes and placed them on the table, "The saurians took over their world as well. It seems when they were banished the first time around they didn't learn their lesson and went after other planets. But one of his kind banished them to subspace a millennia ago. When they escaped they had discovered technology and that's when they came back here. Once they'd finished with this dimension they went back to his and enslaved their people once more."

"I am truly sorry for what those monsters have done to your home boy."

"That's okay." Dive said sitting down beside Angel.

"Well now let's not waste any more time dig in kids!" Ben shouted as he grabbed his knife and fork and began shovelling food.

Prince Ben was true to his word, he gave them a small ship to travel in along with enough supplies to last them for a month if need be. He also gave them plenty of clothing and enough money to see them through for a while then bade his goodbye and watched as Angel and Nosedive took off and sped off west to the kingdom of Farrell.

"So how do we find this place again?" Dive asked looking at the journal and reading the odd extract where the writing was clear enough.

"We land near the forest of shadows in the kingdom of Farrell then we have to make our way to a secret temple somewhere inside." Angel adjusted their course slightly, "then we use the horn in a spell and the doorway should open for us to get to Avalon."

"What's so great about this place, I mean other than the fact that they're the 'old lands'?"

"Well Avalon, according to legend is the final resting place for heroes; it's a place where time virtually stands still." She frowned, "Well maybe that's not exactly how to describe it, lets see. Uh when some one has become a hero to the people and in the gods' eyes then they have earned themselves a place in Avalon. Whether they choose to go there or not is up to them. However Avalon is also the home of many magical beasts, a haven if you will. For example fairies live there, along with unicorns, Pegasus, Alicorns, anything born of pure magic has a home there. There's also supposed to be many Fey there."

"What's an Alicorn and what are fey?" Dive asked looking up from the book.

"Well an Alicorn is a cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus and a fey is a cross between a fairy and a human," Angel told him then looked away, "that's technically what I am."

"Really!" Dive exclaimed.

"Uh huh, my father was fey and my mother was a human, so I have fey blood in me." Angel said.

"So if everything stands still does that mean you'll have relatives there?"

"I don't know." Angel said honestly. "It was said that once my ancestors finished their travels they returned to Avalon to have a family, but no one knows if they stayed there. No one even knows if it is possible to die a natural death in Avalon at all, you are blessed to live there so you usually have an extended life because of that." Angel paused and looked back out the window, "Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev could very well still be living there even now."

"Hey is that it"? Dive asked spotting a huge creepy looking forest coming up on the horizon. Angel nodded and set the ship down near the edge of the forest. They took all the supplies they could carry and headed straight into the dark and ominous forest in front of them. "Can you see anything, cause I can't"

"Lighting!" Angel said making him jump and a ball of light appeared just above her palm, she held her hand up and indicated that they should carry on. "Do you hear that?" Angel asked after a while.

"Hear what?" Dive fell silent for a moment but still couldn't hear anything.

"Flare arrow!" Angel yelled her power words and a bunch of red beams shot off just off to their right and exploded, coupled with a scream and a group of dark bodies were now heading their way, "Lesser demons! Be ready to fight Dive!" Angel muttered a few words and threw a whole load of fireballs at them but there were still more coming.

"What do we do!" Dive asked getting nervous as he didn't think his sword Ben had given him would be any use.

"Stand back!" She muttered another incantation and, "Burst rondo!" The ground ahead of them exploded taking all of the lesser demons with it and leaving a massive crater in it's wake. "Wow I really didn't think it would do that much damage. That one the other day wasn't nearly as big!" Angel laughed nervously, "maybe we should get going before anymore come along huh."

"Maybe!" Dive chuckled. They followed what looked like an old animal trail in what they hoped was the general direction of North, their directions said it should be at the base of the hill built into the centre of the mountain; they found the base of the mountain and began searching for the opening of the shrine. Nosedive left a stick he'd pushed into the ground where they could see it with a piece of clothing tied to it so if they had to come back they'd know where they started from. "Angel! Over here!" Dive yelled when he'd found what looked like a cave opening with foliage almost obscuring it from view.

"What is it? Did you find it?" Angel ran over to him and helped him cut away the vines covering the entrance.

"Not sure but we won't know until we look right?" Dive crawled in then jumped down off a ledge, "Come on I need that light thing you do."

"The thing is a spell and I cast it not do it!" Angel yelled as she crawled through the opening, "Ew, I hate places like this there's usually . . . SPIDERS!" Angel screamed and went as fast as she could, forgetting about the ledge she fell.

"Gotcha!" Dive said as he just caught her.

"I hate spiders." Angel pouted.

"They're not my favourite critters either." Dive admitted as he put her down. Angel cast another lighting spell and she and Dive carried on through the cave keeping an eye out for any more eight legged creepy crawlies as she did. After about ten minutes they came to a huge room, in the middle was what looked like some sort of alter and a hole at the centre. Angel took out the unicorn horn and looked at it then the hole then went and put it in. She then said a few words that Dive didn't recognise and stood back. Moments passed and nothing happened then the alter began to glow, brighter and brighter until they could barely look at it, then a triangle formed and behind it was a beautiful grass meadow with unicorns grazing.

"This is it come on!" Angel excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the triangle which instantly disappeared behind them.

"What now?" Dive asked as he looked around. There was an ocean to his left and slightly to his right in the distance he could see a dazzling white city with the odd building dotted here and there on the rest of the never ending green.

"That city should be a good place to start." Angel said already walking briskly towards it, "Hurry up Nosedive!"

**Well there ya go another chappy, look at that I haven't updated in months and all of a sudden I get the inspiration for two. Ah well hope you liked it. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Legacy.**_

**Chapter Six:**

Angel awoke early to the sound of running footsteps. She and Nosedive had only been in Avalon a month and had been learning a lot of magic and Nosedive was learning to use a sword as well. She made a face when she heard running footsteps and hoped it wasn't one of the more enthusiastic maids offering to do something random for 'the lost princess' as they kept calling her. She got up and walked over to her bedroom door, pulling on her robe as she did so and took a peek outside. There were guards running all over the place, some looking scared others determined.

"What's going on?" Angel called to one of them.

"Saurian overlords are trying to break the seal to Avalon, highness!" He replied, gave a little bow and ran off. Angel didn't need any more explanation. She went back into her room and got dressed then went to find the current ruler, Queen Sylph.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Angel demanded as she entered the throne room to find Sylph, her general and Nosedive gathered around a table in the centre.

"Everything is under control right now," the general replied, "We did not wish to worry you princess."

"Yeah relax girl," Dive said, "they haven't even broken the seal yet!"

"However you say Draganus' mate was known as Maleficent?" Sylph asked getting back to the conversation she had been having with the two men.

"That's right." Angel answered.

"Then we may not have as much time as we think," Sylph looked at her general, "gather as many sorcerers as you can and we will need as many able bodied warriors as possible."

"Your majesty?" Angel held up her hand slightly as if in school, "I heard a rumour my ancestors were here, why not ask them to help."

"I'm afraid your ancestors grew weary of the 'quiet life' shall we say and left quite some time ago. I believe they died a grand old age together." Sylph told the younger fey.

"Oh, so what's the deal with Maleficent anyway?" Angel asked trying to hide her disappointment, "I mean she's just another saurian isn't she?"

"Quite possibly. But there is a chance that she is something else as well," Sylph cast a spell and an orb of light formed in front of her and slowly pictures began to form, "centuries ago there were no saurians, only Mazouko or monsters." The orb started to show monsters and saurians. "These monsters took many shapes and forms and eventually there was one that appeared calling herself Maleficent she was worse than many of her counterparts and killed many different beings throughout the world. She eventually became known as a saurian and she created more saurians in her image. There was never any record of her death and monsters can live forever unless slain by someone. If this is the same monster then . . ." the ground shook and everyone looked up at the ceiling.

"I fear we have our answer majesty," the general said, "I will go and do as you have asked." He bowed and left quickly.

"Princess Atchika will you go and tell the maids that they must return to their families by my order?" Sylph smiled at the girl who nodded and also ran off to do her small errand.

"What about me your majesty?" Nosedive asked.

"I wish to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Dive replied feeling a little uncomfortable by himself, with the queen of a magical kingdom.

"In order to stop Maleficent we may have to destroy this reality," Sylph told him and carried on before he could object, "Angel, as you call her is capable of casting the spell that can achieve the desired affect and the saurians will never darken your planet again." She sighed and looked at the teen, "However I doubt that you wish for her to be responsible for such a thing, am I right?"

"I can't let her die," Nosedive clenched his fists, "I won't. She's never done anything but fight why should she die fighting?"

"My sentiments exactly," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him a weak smile, "you my dear boy show great potential as both a swordsman and a sorcerer, despite this I could not possibly teach you the spell needed quickly enough without boosting your power somehow. I have another spell that will borrow this power from Princess Atchika and give it to you. Then you could cast the spell in her place, thus saving her."

"But if I destroy this whole reality then won't she die too?" Dive asked feeling his mouth dry up.

"I will send her to another reality where it will be safe for her and she will have the chance of living the life she should have had." Sylph lifted Dive's beak so he was looking at her, "I know it is a lot to ask and how much you wish to find your brother once again but my power comes from the light so I cannot cast the spell needed. And the only one with enough is Atchika."

"I'll do it," he said quietly gritting his teeth trying not to think about what that meant, "just do something for me okay?"

"Anything."

"Make her forget."

"But why would you . . ?"

"I don't want her to be sad I want her to be happy," Dive told the queen, "I haven't know her for all that long but if she knew I died when it should have been her then she'll blame herself. She's kinda like my brother like that." Dive said, "Oh yeah and is there anyway you could tell my brother I love him and not to worry. You know tell him something nice like I lived happily ever after with Angel will ya?"

"I can do better than that boy now come with me we have much to do." Sylph led him to a secret chamber behind the throne room and explained the spell and how it would work and assured him it would be relatively quick and she gave him some magic armour to wear so that he could cast it in the right place without getting killed first. Then she cast a spell for him and suddenly he was on Puckworld, only he wasn't. His people couldn't see him and some seemed to walk straight through him.

"Queen Sylph?" Dive asked panicking that he'd died already. He turned in a full circle and she was there glowing a golden colour.

"Don't be afraid child I thought you might wish to see your brother one last time," she held up her hands and the scenery began to move and they were speeding through mountains and forests until they stopped at a large manor house, outside children played in the garden and in the porch sat a tall white feathered duck.

"Wildwing?" Nosedive called and the other duck jolted out of a doze. Wildwing looked up trying to get the cobwebs out of his head and saw an image he'd seen only in his dreams lately. He walked up to it and noticed out of the corner of his eye that everything seemed to have stopped as if frozen in time.

"Hey bro?" Nosedive's voice cracked.

"Dive?" Wildwing wasn't sure if what was happening was real or in his imagination.

"It's me," Dive said yearning to hug his brother but noticed Wing was looking at Sylph, "oh this is the queen of Avalon, Sylph, she helped me see you again before . . ." Dive stopped and looked down at the ground suddenly scared out of his mind.

"Before what?" Wildwing demanded.

"Listen Wing, there's something I've got ta do man," Dive paused tying to find the words, "I won't see you again after this so I just wanted to say how much I love you."

"What are you talking about?" Wing started to panic.

"The saurians, they're still a threat and the only way to stop them for good is to do something that'll end up killing me."

"What! No, I won't let you!" Wildwing tried to grab his brother by the shoulders but his hands went straight through.

"I'm not really here bro, its magic," Dive smiled putting on a brave face, "tell everyone I love them and not to worry about me. I don't know what happens when you die so if there is a heaven or something maybe I'll see ya there," Nosedive began to fade and Wildwing started to shake his head, "Thank for everything big brother." The nosedive was gone.

"He is a hero you know," Wildwing looked up to see Sylph still there, "he agreed to this to save Princess Atchika's life."

"Angel? She's alive too?" Wildwing asked, "What about Canard he was looking for her?"

"He is safe on the earth you occupied for a time," she told him, "he will find out what has happened soon enough and his new saurian friends will help him find his way home to you. Atchika will live thought this but your friend must not know, it was his expressed wish that she be able to live the life she should have had. He wishes me to make her forget even him rather than allow her to mourn his death."

"But why?" Wildwing sobbed, "He's just a kid."

"Sometimes it is the children who save us all. I am truly sorry that it had to come to this, please be comforted in the fact that he died a hero. Goodbye puckworlder." She vanished and everything was moving again.

"Wildwing?" Roxy came out of the house followed by Duke and found her new husband sobbing on the grass.

"I have everything prepared." The general said to Sylph, "we are ready for battle as soon as you give the word."

"Where's Angel?" Nosedive asked as he pulled on his armour.

"I believe she is preparing for battle my lord." General Balthazar replied bowing slightly.

"She doesn't know about it does she?" Nosedive asked addressing Sylph.

"No she knows nothing of our intentions," she told him sheathing a sword, "all is prepared for her. I have an escape pod from an old ship that crashed on the outer lands many years ago, that will suffice. Are you ready Nosedive?"

"As I'll ever be." Nosedive said unenthusiastically and walked off towards Angel's room where he found her in her old pirate outfit, "a little light weight for all out war isn't it?"

"I don't like all that weight it slows me down." She replied pulling some of her hair back and tying it with a ribbon.

"Angel?" Dive started not sure how to get her to do what he wanted.

"Yes?" She turned to face him and he smiled.

"You take care of yourself okay."

"I'll be fine we'll waste these invaders then we'll get you back home and. . ." Angel stopped when the tears fell down his face.

"I won't be going home," Dive said feeling terror seep into him, "I love you Angel."

"What's going on?" Angel said steeping away from him then glanced right just in time to see Sylph throw a spell at her and she was encased inside a transparent bubble, "Let me go! Nosedive?"

"I'm sorry girl but you don't deserve what's gonna happen." Dive said placing his hand against the bubble then looked at Sylph who'd been muttering an incantation.

"Transfer!" as Sylph yelled the power words Angel and Nosedive screamed as they were engulfed in a blinding red light. Nosedive wasn't sure how long had passed before he was able to gather his senses again and when he got up a pair of blue eyes stared back at him. He blinked; Angel's eyes should be red! He turned to find a mirror and saw in the reflection his own eyes had taken on her red colour and he felt energy throughout his body.

"What are you doing!" Angel sobbed.

"Stopping the saurians from hurting anyone ever again." Nosedive told her then smiled, "And you get to go be a real girl from now on, not some space pirate wanted by everyone in the universe."

"I don't . . ."

"Sleeping!" Nosedive said as he pressed his hand against the bubble and she instantly dropped to the floor. "You'll send her somewhere safe right?"

"Of course Lord Nosedive." Sylph bowed slightly, surprising him a bit. "Please go now General Balthazar is waiting for your orders." Sylph watched him go then waved her hand and both she and Angel appeared in her private garden. "I knew your mother child and I made a promise to her once." Another wave and the pod Angel was to be teleported in appeared on the grass, "I promised that if anything happened to her family that I would take care of her children. You are the last of Seyuri's children and I intend to keep my promise." The queen cast another spell, "you will not know who you are when you awaken but I will not leave you defenceless I will leave you your sword fighting ability and your martial arts skill." She waved her hand once more and a small note fluttered into the pod along with the still sleeping Angel. Sylph deactivated Angel's bracelet and magically created some ordinary clothes for the teen then carefully placed the bracelet and Angel's old energy sword in with her in case she should need it. "Farewell lost princess of the fey, may the gods keep you well and may you live the life you always wanted." Sylph chanted more words this time in an ancient forgotten language, this magic had been used against the saurians before but instead of using it to destroy she intended to send the last child of her reality, of her people, where she would not die and where the fates knew she could find some happiness. "Scrraxi!" The pod vanished in a flash of golden light and the queen left for the battle which she could already feel raging outside her palace wall.

"Gaav flare!" Nosedive yelled blasting another wave of saurians then turned and threw a fire ball.

"My lord there are at least one hundred advancing from that direction!" A soldier not much older than him said looking terrified. Nosedive looked over and wondered. Angel had been able to do much more advanced spells than he could if he had the power to do the spell Sylph had taught him . . .

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand," Nosedive could feel the immense power in the spell he was casting and almost stopped but then gritted his teeth and yelled the power words, "DRAGON SLAVE!" A huge ball of red energy emerged in front of his outstretched palms and the ball hurtled towards the saurian army, charbroiling every one of them.

"Come Lord Nosedive this way!" Sylph appeared in front of him and he immediately followed the fairy queen who led him to a large stone tablet, "You must cast the spell and aim it at this place hurry!" Nosedive nodded and began the spell, a forbidden spell.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, king of darkness who shines like gold against the sea of chaos, I call upon thee and swear myself to thee, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" Nosedive felt the energy again and once more felt a moment of impending doom and then remembered the camps, his friends, all the people and lives the saurians had destroyed and felt more determined than ever, "GIGA SLAVE!" He felt the spell surge and as instructed he allowed it to go out of control. He cried out in pain as the spell started to slowly suck his life away before he and everything in the reality around him became a void of nothingness. The war was won, he was the hero he'd always wanted to be but no one would live to know, he could not enjoy the praise he so often craved.

Wildwing finished the last paragraph and took off his glasses. He was old and withered now but he still remembered it like it was yesterday, he and the others had had a tomb stone made for Nosedive commemorating him and how he had save them. Canard had returned six years after had last seen Nosedive and Sylph with Saria and Alicia and they had gone to a secluded part of Puckworld where they would not be feared and taunted for what they were. The team visited them as often as they could. Duke was now dead, having died of old age safe and warm in his bed. Mallory had become a high ranking officer in the Puckworld Special Forces. Tanya a renowned scientist. Grin had disappeared soon after Wildwing had told them of Nosedive's fate, but there were rumours of a wise duck living in the mountains willing to teach any worthy of his teachings. And Roxy and himself? Well they'd had five kids who now had their own and lived happily ever after never forgetting what they had been through and who they had to thank for never having to worry about saurians again.

T

H

End!

**Whoopee! I finished, I finished! Wow I finally figured out how to end this! Just to note some of the spells I used like 'Gaav flare', the 'giga slave' and the 'Dragon Slave' while not word perfect are borrowed from Hajime Kanzaka's slayers novels etc and I am not claiming and never have claimed that they are my creation. Anywho I hope you liked it and just to tickle your imagination Angel my turn up in one of my other stories, you never know! Toodles Angel xxx! P.S. please review good or bad!**


End file.
